The present invention relates to a toothbrush having the capability of reinforcing brushing behavior.
Encouraging young and sometimes older persons to brush their teeth at low cost results in a high value benefit to the individual. The present art for low cost LCD and other displays as well as low cost audio outputs places within economic reach such devices for incorporation into a toothbrush for interactive encouragement and detection of failure to begin or complete brushing.
The present invention comprises a toothbrush supporting brushing behavior reinforcement means. A simple motion sensing means is electrically connected to a brushing logic means, which determines generalized brushing action of a user preferably a child. After the logic requirements of motion sensing are complete, the logic means directs a digital output display means to output to a small LCD screen or speaker a visual and/or audible reward to the user, preferably in the form of an enjoyable game or congratulatory message. The present invention also comprises a method of commercial promotion in which the invention toothbrush is provided in its visual or audible display a promoted character voice or shape for the game or congratulatory message, such that free or below cost giveaway by a fast food or similar enterprise potentially increases its business.